forgeofgodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures' description
1. Race: Human, Beast or Demon. Each creature of each race has its own abilities that applies to concrete race. 2. Sex: Male, Female. Sex also depends on what ability will apply to this creature. 3. Type: Defender, Stout, Attacker or Ranged. Type depends on what ability will apply to this creature. Each creature of each type has its own base characteristic: Defender with high DEF acts as tank. Stout with high HP and REG also acts as tank. Attacker with high ATK acts as melee damage dealer. Ranged with high ATK and range (2 — 3 cells) acts as range damage dealer. Healers refer to Range type. 4. Grade (I — XVII) represents creature's strength. For a beginner players optimal is to have grade II — III creatures in army. 5. Tier (1 — 5) represents start and end of evolution. There are 4 tiers: T1 — creatures evolve from grade I to IV (1 — 4 stars) T2 — creatures evolve from grade II to VI (1 — 5 stars), some creatures evolve to grade XI (10 stars) T3 — creatures evolve from grade III to XIV (1 — 6 stars + 6 additional stars with each next evolution) T5 — creatures evolve from grade V to XVII (2 — 7 stars + 7 additional stars with each next evolution) 6. Ability. Ability stays with each next evolution but stat(s) is increasing. Ability can be: *On attack *Being attacked *On kill *On friend's death *Aura that increases stats of friedly creatures. *Aura that decreases stats of enemy creatures. *Aura that gives friedly creatures additional ability that activates on attack, on being attacked, on death. Ability has %chance being activated (or can be permanent) 7. Elite. This is one of the greatest sources of confusion in the game. In general, the gold + indicates elite status and the rainbow + indicates the unit has reached max bonus. (You can see this max value by clicking on the + of the unit’s page.) *'Unit Strength' With regard to how strong the unit is, the color of the plus is only a visible marker of the % bonus a given unit has. That is, a gold + or rainbow + confers no additional bonus in and of themselves. A unit with a gold + at 60% is literally 1% better than the same unit with a green + at 59%. Again, even though a gold + indicates the unit is “elite,” it has no effect on the unit. In truth, there is only situation (see below) when the elite gold + actually matters. For the most part, worry about how strong the unit is, what it’s % bonus is, not what color + it has. *'Reborning' T1 grade IV units can be “reborn” into T3 grade III (base) units. Again, the wiki nicely lays out the combinations: Both T1 units must be elite for the reborn T3 unit to be elite; this is the one situation where the gold + definitively matters. So when does a unit go from green + to gold? Within a given tier (whether it’s a grade I archer or grade V snake warrior), the base unit is elite at 30% Within a given tier (whether it’s a grade I archer or grade V snake warrior), after the first evolution, the unit is elite at 60% Within a given tier, after the second evolution, the unit is elite at 160% Within a given tier, after the third evolution, the unit is elite at 335% So if you’re following, the target number for reborning is 335%. *Akella (the wolf) is the one exception: grade III is elite at least at 130%; grade IV is elite at least at 275%. (These numbers may be lower.) *While going through every combination is beyond the scope of this guide, you can safely use one nonelite unit at its base grade in the evolution process and still end up with an elite grade 4. Credits to bunny24 24’s Guide to Evolution (draft). 8. Charachteristics 9. Level. Level increases creature's characteristics, army power, sell price and fuse XP. ru:Виды_существ es:Descripcion_de_las_criaturas fr:Créature_description